


It's Not Your Fault

by AnnaDestiny



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker - Freeform, D Gray Man - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Lavi - Freeform, Mention of previous character death, One Shot, awwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Ignoring lame title)</p>
<p>Lavi stumbles upon a sulking Allen, who immediately tries to hide his sadness and self hate. Tired of the way the young excorsist is treating himself, Lavi comforts Allen.</p>
<p>Not technically yaoi as nothing happens between them, just friendship, so be glad you homophobics. >_></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own D.Gray-man, if I did Lenalee wouldn't be in it. She drives me nuts! >.

"Allen?" At his name being spoken, the white haired boy quickly masked his anger and sorrow with his usual happy face. "Hey, Allen..." Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see a saddened Lavi, which was a rare sight indeed. "Oh, Lavi!" Allen greeted with the most cheerful voice he could muster. "What's wrong?" To Allen's surprise, Lavi scowled at the sentence. "That's what I want to ask you." The red headed exorcist said solemnly, sitting down next to Allen.

"Why would you think something's wrong? I'm fine-" Allen was cut off abruptly by Lavi's frustrated cry, taking him by surprise. Since Lavi never yelled when he was angry; only when he was laughing, it was apparent that the older boy was worried for him. "Allen." Lavi looked straight into the whites of Allen's purple eyes, as if he was searching for the answer that his fellow exorcist refused to give to him. "What's wrong with you? You've been hefting all deaths or pain into your shoulders, as if they were all your fault! As if there was nothing you could've done!"

Allen was surprised at first, then set his jaw. "If you knew, than why'd you bother asking?" He snapped, instantly regretting it because a look of hurt flashed across Lavi's face. Narrowing his eye, Lavi replied, "Because you're my friend. " The red head sighed and looked up into the sky, examining the glowing stars.

"Allen. You're not the only one who isn't saddened or hurt by deaths. All of us are. Those were our friends too." Lavi whispered with a sad smile, and Allen knew he was remembering a certain general, one that each and every one of them had respected, and still looked to for guidance. Lavi scowled once again.

"Don't think it's your fault. Everyone wins, and everyone loses. You can't save everyone." Allen nodded, drinking in the wisdom that was, though seldom in Lavi's usual speech, abundant in the current moment. "You're right," Allen whispered, lowering his eyes to look into Lavi's single green eye, and the one he knew was glowing behind that eye patch.

His eyes lit with passion and courage, and pumping his fist into the air, yelled, "But I can die trying!" Lavi slapped Allen on the back, a sign of encouragement and agreement in the Bookman's eyes. "Now that's the Allen I know!" Allen laughed, feeling the chains of guilt that had bound him to self loathing and anger falling away, never to catch him again.

"What would I do without you, Lavi?" Allen whispered appreciatively. The future Bookman shrugged and smiled. "I don't know, but you'd do just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote and published this on my phone, so excuse mistakes please. Short because as I said earlier it's written on my phone.~AnnaDestiny
> 
> Request fanfiction below!


End file.
